Yellow Bird Ascending II
by girlblue81
Summary: Stories (one shots) about the beginning of the romantic relationship between Nyssa al Ghul and Sara Lance (aka Canary). Inspired by Nyssa saying she fell in love with Sara's laugh in episode 15 of season 3. Made me wonder about their relationship since we know so little about it. Starting off Rated T, eventually will enter Rated M category.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone. So I've decided to do this series of stories as one shots so they may not always be chronological. I just like the idea of taking a peak into what Nyssa and Sara's relationship was like before they broke up. So each one is like a snapshot of their time together. I hope these satisfy the Nyssara fans, I know you're out there. Also, each one is going to be from the point of view of one of the women and I will mark it at the top to indicate who. They are meant to be intimate so there won't be many other characters usually, hope that's okay. Any updates will be apart of this posting, meaning each chapter I add will show under this story. So if you want to stay in the loop for additional one shots, follow this one. Anyway, thanks for reading, enjoy and definitely leave some feedback if you feel compelled. - Girlblue**_

* * *

**Sara**

"Again," Nyssa yelled at Sara as she did a special move the heir to the demon had taught her that morning.

Sara tried not to let the strain show on her face. They had been at it for several hours. The beginning of her training starting bright and early, even before the sun peaked over the horizon. She couldn't say anything, it was what she asked for but for some reason she had hoped that Nyssa would go a little easy on her. That hope had definitely been a fantasy.

"Again," Nyssa yelled as soon as Sara's arm came down to a stop.

"Nyssa, can I take a break? We've been doing this for so long."

Nyssa marched up to her and grabbed onto her shoulders. "A break? There are no breaks, there is only death if you do not learn how to fight. There will be times when you meet a foe who will come at you relentlessly and trust me there won't be time to rest." Nyssa dropped her hands. "Again."

Sara nodded and proceeded to swing the staff as Nyssa had shown her. She had to admit that despite being tired she already felt stronger and more assured of her moves. Maybe there was something to the incessant repetition. It also helped that she had Nyssa to focus on as she did them. Something about having the dark haired beauty watching her every move was motivating her to soldier on. She didn't want to disappoint her.

After another long series of repeating the moves, Nyssa finally allowed her to rest.

"Okay Sara, we can stop for now. Even great warriors need sustenance," Nyssa said as she called over a servant.

Sara instantly dropped her staff. "Thank god."

She allowed herself to drop on the floor and bask in the sun coming through the balcony bars. The room they were using was at the top of the sanctuary, a part of Nyssa's private suite. It was large with dark cherry wood floors and walls. The room was sparsely decorated except for a large black cabinet set against one wall that housed a myriad of weapons.

"What could one person do with that many weapons," Sara mumbled to herself.

"Eviscerate, pummel, break, maim, dislocate and otherwise injure someone's person should they choose," Nyssa replied matter of factly as she directed the servant where to place the food.

Sara shook her head and laughed. "That was rhetorical Nyssa, meaning I wasn't expecting an answer."

"I am well aware what rhetorical means. I just don't think one needs to pretend as if that is not what they are for. You see this?", she said picking up Sara's staff. "I know offhand 10 ways that I can seriously injure and/or kill someone. You will too one day."

"Every little girls dream," Sara replied with a glint in her eye.

"You jest, but it should be. Knowing how to protect yourself is important, especially to girls," Nyssa said as she prepared the place for them to sit.

She beckoned Sara over and the blond reluctantly gathered herself and stood up. She momentarily lost control of her body in a swirl of dizziness and suddenly found herself in Nyssa's arms.

"Are you okay?" Nyssa asked, her face full of concern. "Perhaps I have been working you too hard."

Sara stared into Nyssa's chocolate brown eyes. They were so deep and at that moment filled with worry but also something else. The blond hoped that what she was seeing wasn't just a reflection from her own eyes.

She stood up on her own and moved back from the other woman's hold. "I'm fine Nyssa. I just have to get used to training this way. Let's eat."

Still looking concerned Nyssa indicated for her to sit next to her which was unusual, they always sat across from each other. Sara carefully lowered herself onto the cushy pillow which was her seat. The setup was similar to a Japanese restaurant she remembered visiting with her family. The table was low to the ground and you had to sit on a pillow to eat.

"This smells so good and familiar. What is it?"

Nyssa gave a small smile and Sara could have sworn she saw the hint of a blush. "I instructed the cook to make some items familiar to you. I remember you saying you liked a meal called General Tso's chicken. Which I'm not sure if you know, is not a real Chinese dish...".

Sara hugged the woman before she could finish speaking. The gesture was too sweet not to acknowledge. At first Nyssa stiffly allowed the hug but then Sara felt her body relax and she hugged back.

"Thank you. It was very thoughtful on your part," Sara said finally sitting back.

"Well, it was worth it for a reaction like that," Nyssa responded almost shyly.

Sara went to take a pair of chopsticks for herself when Nyssa stopped her hand.

"You've worked hard enough today, let me feed you."

Hotter words had never been spoken, or at least that's the response Sara's heart gave as it sped up upon her words. She stuttered out an _okay _and moved her seat closer to the other woman. Nyssa picked up food with her chopsticks and began to feed Sara each bite slowly. She patiently waited as Sara consumed each bite, a sigh of satisfaction escaping her lips every time she swallowed. The food was cooked to perfection, ten times better than any restaurant she ever went to.

"You know I did this often for you when you were recovering," Nyssa said as she picked up more food.

"Really? I don't quite remember, everything from that time is a blur," Sara said as she took in more food.

"I'm not surprised, you were near death. I was so scared you wouldn't survive..." Sadness permeated Nyssa's face as she let the thought trail off and began to pick up the last of what was on the plate.

"I will always be grateful that you were the one to find me. I don't think anyone else would have nursed me back to health as you did," Sara said, placing her hand on top of Nyssa's.

Nyssa smiled as she fed her the rest of the food.

"My god that was the best thing I've eaten in years. No offense to the usual food we eat here," Sara said wiping her mouth with a cloth.

Nyssa nodded as she began to eat her own food, "None taken. We are not here to eat five star meals but to learn under my father's tutelage. But this is certainly better than I expected."

Sara watched Nyssa eat for a bit then gathered the courage to say something she had long been thinking. "Nyssa...why don't you have someone?"

Nyssa paused and put down her chopsticks. "Do you mean why don't I have a lover?"

"Not just a lover, a friend even or anyone significant to you besides your father."

"That was never meant for me. By virtue of who my father is my life was meant to serve a greater purpose. I am the heir to the leader of the League of Assassins, there is no room for anyone else."

"But aren't you lonely?" Sara saw a look of discomfort come over the other woman's face. "I'm sorry, it's not my place..."

"Sometimes I am. There have been lovers before, people I chose to spend my time with but those were never more than short dalliances."

"Do you ever wish for more?"

For the first time since Sara had begun her line of questioning Nyssa looked straight at her. "I didn't before."

Sara swallowed and could feel herself trembling under Nyssa's intense stare. She forced herself to maintain eye contact.

"Before what?"

As Nyssa began to respond a member of the league entered the room.

"Your father requests your presence Nyssa."

"Tell him I'm busy, I will be down when we are done."

"He said it is urgent, in regards to your mission tomorrow. I must insist," the man said standing there stiffly.

"If he's saying that then my father has told him not to return without me," Nyssa said cleaning up the table.

"What happens if he does?"

Nyssa raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "No one ever dares to find out."

Sara nodded and helped clean up the table.

Nyssa spoke to the league member by the door, "You can wait for me outside my chambers. I will be there momentarily."

The man nodded and bowed as he made his way out. Sara bent to remove the plates but Nyssa's hand stopped her.

"We have servants for that Sara."

"Sorry, I always forget about that."

They stood in silence for a moment, both seeming reluctant to continue the previous conversation. Sara turned and walked towards the balcony and looked out at the mountains. The evening sky was already in full view, a majestic sunset full of oranges and blues. She sighed and turned slightly when she heard Nyssa's footsteps move in her direction. She wanted to hear the answer to her question but wasn't sure if she was ready to. Yet she knew if Nyssa wanted more from her she wouldn't, couldn't say no. There was something there that she needed , something she couldn't put into words.

Sara let out a gasp as Nyssa turned her and pulled her into her body face first. The dark haired woman brushed some of her hair from her face and faintly traced her lips before speaking.

"When I said I wasn't lonely before, I meant before meeting you," Nyssa said, her lips dangerously close to Sara's. "Now every breathe I take is laced with the hope that you feel as I do. And you do, I know. I can feel how you tremble for me."

Sara smirked and glanced longingly at the other woman's lips. "How do you know it isn't fear? You could break me if you chose to do so."

"It's not your body I want to break," Nyssa said as she brushed their lips together. "I want to break the resolve that has kept you from my bed."

Sara wasn't prepared for the onslaught of emotions that overtook her as Nyssa claimed her mouth. Their kisses before had been sweet, this one was full of desire plain and simple. She returned the kiss grabbing the back of Nyssa's head so she wouldn't end it as she had done before. But this time there was no need as the other woman seemed determined to show her just how much she wanted her.

The kiss was ended not because they wanted but because someone coughed to get their attention. The servant had come to collect the plates and left over food. Nyssa, looking not at all embarrassed, nodded and moved aside to allow her to clean up.

Sara could feel a blush of embarrassment creeping up her cheeks but Nyssa shook her head as if to indicate that it didn't matter. She took Sara's hand into hers and led her towards the hall. They walked down a short corridor and entered Nyssa's bedroom.

"You may use my shower, I will have someone bring clothes for you. I would like you to wait here for me while I speak to my father. There is much for us to discuss."

Sara nodded but felt a little hurt at Nyssa's return to her usual formal self. It was as if the kiss hadn't happened. Nyssa turned to leave but then seemed to think better of it. She hurried back over to Sara and raised her hand kissing each one of her fingers before placing a final kiss on her palm.

"I will be back as soon as I can my love."

Nyssa left the room and Sara standing in the middle of it. Slowly she made her way to the bed and sat down. She braced the hand that Nyssa had kissed against her chest and let go of the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. The wait was going to be torture.


	2. Chapter 2

Journal of Nyssa al Ghul

2009/5/12

Father and I have had another disagreement. He refuses to acknowledge my relationship with Layla. I know he thinks me foolish for even considering a romance with anyone but she is so kind and beautiful. She reminds me of mother before she was gone. She even looks something like her... Maybe she invokes memories he'd rather forget. But I need her, I need something other than this bare existence. Sometimes it feels as if this life he's created for us will surely drown me.

2009/5/16

Something strange happened today. I was out on a walk by the ocean and I saw this odd splash of yellow among the rocks. A woman was there, barely breathing. Her skin was almost blue, it was obvious she had been there awhile. I didn't know what to do so I called to Akil and he helped me bring her to shore. I knew what father would say, to leave her and not make it my problem. For a man intent on saving the world by the means he sees fit he has surprisingly little empathy but maybe the means to his goal leave no room for it.

Akil and I brought her back to the compound and to my room. Despite the cuts and bruises her body was surprisingly intact for the abuses she must have suffered at sea. I had Fatima check her out and she said nothing was wrong so far as she could see. Amazing that she could survive the elements and sea without damage. Who is this woman? Fatima jokingly called her a water nymph, perhaps she is not far off.

2009/5/18

I've spent the last two days trying to convince father that letting in our new ward was not a stupid move. He seems to think someone must be looking for her, young women don't just wash ashore for no reason. I agree but I promised him that she would be my responsibility alone. Despite his feelings father is nothing if not pragmatic when it comes to helping others. He says she may stay but that upon awakening she would need to be submitted for candidacy as a member of the league. I have no idea if she is capable but I told him that after our kindness I was sure she would say yes. I can tell she is strong, it's evident in her build. She is slender but there is a strength I can sense underneath it. I hope she awakens soon.

2009/5/25

Her hair has taken on this glowing shade of blonde unlike anything I've ever seen. Probably from exposure to the sun and the salty ocean water but it fits her. I have taken to calling her Ta-er al Sahfer. I tend to her when I can but I have Fatima clean her and take care of her nutritional needs intravenously. It doesn't feel right to be privy to her intimately without her permission. Is that odd? I don't know her but I feel like I was meant to find her, like there was a reason I was on that beach that day.

Laylais furious with me. We barely see each other as it is but now I'm even more unavailable. I don't know why but it feels wrong to go see her when Ta-er is here alone. All of my free time is spent reading to her and recounting my daily activities. I think it's helping her, the human contact. I see her eyes flutter and I'm sure soon they will open. I need to be here. I want to be the first thing she sees when she wakes.

2009/6/2

Ta-er has begun to talk in her sleep. I gave her my bed and I sleep on a cot nearby but I hear the murmurings. Some of it is peaceful, pleasant memories I think about someone named Oliver. Also the name Laurel comes up often, a friend perhaps or a sister? Then there are the dreams that aren't so pleasant, the name Slade comes up most during those. I think her mind is trying to work through whatever happened. I hope she is finding some semblance of peace in her dream world.

Layla broke up with me. I knew it was coming. She deserves better anyway. I have so little to give to anyone. Everything I am is wrapped up in being the heir to my father's legacy. It is meant to be a lonely existence but I often wonder if I will be able to accept that? I always thought I could but now I'm starting to know what it might feel like to have someone other than my father and servants. It's nice to feel like your heart serves a purpose other than simply keeping you alive.

2009/6/6

Today was not good for me. I find myself distracted, always wondering when Ta-er will wake up. I was beaten in a fight I should have easily won during a sparring session. My father saw fit to punish me for my carelessness and embarrassing him in front of the members of the league. He's so concerned with appearances sometimes. It seems he thinks he needs to punish me twice as hard as the others , to prove my being his daughter means nothing. My back now bears the evidence of his wrath. Usually his cruelty does not bother me but lately I've been so emotional. Her presence is changing something in me. Before I felt like impenetrable steel, now it's like I feel everything. How can this be when she isn't even aware that I exist? Her mind is still somewhere with Oliver and Laurel. I entered my chambers and fell in tears beside her, laying my head on her lap. For a moment her hand caressed my hair as if to comfort me. Was that reflex or could she hear me? I've been helping her but I am starting to think I need her more than she does me.

2009/6/9

Perhaps prayers can be answered although my belief long ceased. And yet I asked to be saved from drowning and my savior appears from the sea. Ta-er woke today with the dawn. Light slowly creeping across my room when I rose to see a pair of curious blue eyes watching me from my bed. There was no fear there but a level of familiarity that surprised me. I realized then that all those one sided conversations might have been heard after all. She attempted to talk but I stopped her. The raspiness in her voice not a surprise since it had probably been awhile since she spoke. I quickly called for Fatima and she helped me sit her up. Her rehabilitation is probably going to be arduous but I was right about her strength. As she sat up she squeezed my hand so hard I felt myself wince. Aside from the pain I felt proud, she is most likely the warrior I imagined her to be.

2009/6/17

Ta-er is starting to walk on her own. At first she had to use a chair then a stick but lately she will only walk if someone is assisting her, usually me. In only a weeks time she's managed to become almost fully independent. I knew someone who could survive what she did had to be special. I feed her and help with some other basic things but she is already showing signs of recovery in every way. What would have become of her had I not found her? What would have become of me? I'm glad that I will never know. She can speak as well, her story is a fascinating one. She's a survivor in every sense of the word. Today I found out her name, Sara. It, like her, will forever be engraved on my soul.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Nyssa_**

"Where have you been?"

Nyssa entered her chambers and looked at the blond beauty in front of her. Sara's face was full of anger and concern. It had been over a month since she left for her mission to Thailand. A month of no contact with anyone including her father and the woman she had come to love.

"I am so sorry..." Nyssa said moving towards Sara, surprised when the other woman rebuffed her.

Sara began to pace as if she had to move to keep time with her thoughts."I've been trying to train for the last few weeks to keep my mind off of you. The logic being that you would be proud to see my progress on your return. So in reality you were still on my mind even while I was doing it..."

"Sara, I didn't mean..."

"I was so scared that I would never see you again. I haven't felt like that since... since the island."

Nyssa clenched her fists and eased away the urge to scream. Her body was in so much pain but she didn't want to scare Sara. She was prepared to visit Ali, the personal caretaker of her family for all medical issues, but first she wanted to see the face of the person she had thought of most during her time away. Even in anger she looked beautiful.

"You can't just leave me like that Nyssa. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. Next time, we will go together.."

Nyssa cut her off with a kiss, pulling her in tight. She loved hearing that she was so important to her. It meant that the pain she felt missing her was not her burden alone.

"I can't guarantee that situations like this will not arise again my love. It is the nature of what we do. But I can promise you that I will always find my way back to you."

Sara nodded and leaned their foreheads together. "I believe you."

Nyssa closed her eyes and smiled. Being with Sara had been all she could think about. She was feeling so good she almost didn't notice when her legs gave out. At the last minute she tried to catch herself as did Sara but she was on the floor.

"Nyssa, oh my god. You're bleeding," Sara said as she moved her hand from the dark haired woman's side. It was drenched in blood.

"Things were not as they seemed. Father thought it would be an easy termination but I was captured, tortured..."

Nyssa felt herself beginning to black out. She could hear Sara calling out in arabic to the guards, it had gotten better over the last month or so. She was like a sponge her yellow bird, so quick and eager to learn. That alone was reason enough to fall in love with her.

"You're going to be okay. The guards are getting your father and Ali. Everything will be fine."

"Are you repeating that for yourself or me?" Nyssa asked with a smirk as everything around her faded to black.

* * *

Nyssa jolted awake at a sound that could only be described as a cat crying. She sat up and saw her father standing in the corner by the window. He lifted an object in his hand.

"I've had this flute since I was a child. It's virtually useless now but it does well for raising even the most slumberous person."

Nyssa grimaced at her father, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Five days. Your vitals have been strong but it seems you preferred the dream world to this. Sara's name was frequently on your tongue."

Nyssa felt a slight blush on her cheeks. Her father was aware that she had feelings for the woman but it wasn't something they talked about.

" A few more days of rest and I expect you to be back on your feet," he said as he made his way to the door. He paused and turned to her. "Don't think I did not notice that you not only managed to complete your task but you left no trace of yourself there. A well trained assassin is one that is neither seen nor heard but felt to the fullest extent."

Nyssa allowed herself a small smile as she watched Ra's al Gul's retreating back. She knew that for him that was as close as he would come to a compliment.

Nyssa attempted to sit up but felt dizzy so instead she opted to turn and lay on her side. The dizziness subsided and she curled up wondering where Sara could be. It wasn't long before she got her answer.

"Hey," Sara's voice said from the doorway.

"Has my sweet canary come to sing me a lullaby?" Nyssa asked turning towards her.

"'I've missed you," Sara replied kneeling beside the bed. She grabbed onto Nyssa's hands and kissed them both. "I was here everyday keeping you company, just like you did for me when I was ill."

Nyssa smiled. "It was my pleasure."

Sara released her hands and rose to her feet. She began pulling her t-shirt over her head and Nyssa looked away quickly.

"What are you doing?" She asked, slight panic in her voice.

"You know for someone so mature you are very shy when it comes to the body," Sara said as she removed her pants.

"I'm not like that with all bodies..."

"Oh I see, just mine," Sara said with a wink. She crossed over to the door and shut it, making sure it was locked.

"You know how I feel about you Sara and I respect you. I do not expect.."

"Expect what? That I would want to be with you and touch you? Nyssa, we have been flirting and kissing for months now. We're adults and I am not some delicate creature that you have to shelter."

Nyssa turned back to face Sara and she nearly moaned at how beautiful she looked. Her body was flawless despite the scars she had obtained from training and before Nanda Parbat. She was wearing a bra and panty set Nyssa had purchased for her, one of many over the last several months. She had never known she could get such pleasure from taking care of someone.

"Come here,"Nyssa said making space for her in the bed.

Sara climbed in beside her and Nyssa positioned herself so that the other woman didn't place any pressure on her stitches. They laid in each other's arms and at that moment it felt like more than enough.


End file.
